


SN - 3217 - Final Chapter

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Kudos: 35





	SN - 3217 - Final Chapter

3232

鸣人没睁开眼睛他也知道他回到了他的时空，火影楼的气味，还有周身他最习惯的那种紫色的查克拉，说颜色也不太准确，应该说他最熟悉宇智波佐助的查克拉。  
佐助也睁开双目，定眼看到寸头的鸣人正表情怔怔地望着他，他的心里重新被一股温暖的水流填满一般，现在32岁的鸣人现在的表情恍惚，蓝眼睛里映着的仿佛是他，又不是他，想到他刚才是在17岁的鸣人那里，代表说这个32岁的鸣人刚才也在17岁的自己那里。  
由于佐助判定他17岁时没有被有被32岁的鸣人探访过，他们的时空应该完全不同，所以他根本无从得知另一个时空的自己到底对鸣人做了什么，还是……现在的鸣人让他做了什么？

“你见到17岁的我了？”  
“是啊，佐助，那时的你真的好青涩呢！”  
“是吗，你让他做到什么程度了？”  
“……哈？”

鸣人感觉长远相处下来，他几乎可以从佐助的一片静默中与眼神里面读取“限你在一秒钟之内使用黄色闪光让我们现在回到家里的床上否则让你死得很难看吊车尾的”这么长一串讯息，连绰号……爱称都读取的分毫不差。而且光看佐助的表情，感觉那张32岁了却依然不减一丝一毫帅气的脸边浮现了吃醋值，直逼MAX的极限，鸣人还搞不太清楚状况，但身体本能行动，伸手攀住了佐助的肩膀。  
下一秒他们就回到了七代目与村草的家，两人双双掉入柔软的床铺，佐助目光里闪烁着危险的光芒，压在鸣人身上所以两侧的发丝在他英俊的面容上产生影子，看起来更显阴鸷。  
彼此躺在床上，佐助用手肘支撑自己的身体，最大化了他现在对七代目攻击最有效的武器——颜值，让鸣人看到他的上半身。  
鸣人知道佐助现在的样子是在吃醋，但他十分不了解佐助为何吃醋，佐助深沉的眸子看着他，鸣人只觉得喉咙发涩，浓密一片的睫毛增添了魅力，鸣人被佐助这样盯着看真的犹如冰火两重天，一边紧绷的不行，一边软得不行，佐助面如冠玉、唇若涂朱，此时嘴边勾勒出一抹不怒反笑的曲线。

混蛋，从以前到现在都这么帅。

于是伸出左手，拇指抹去佐助脸上让七代目感到焦躁的嘴角，佐助眼底的笑意更深，伸舌舔过了鸣人的拇指，鸣人还没来得及抽回手，就被含住了手指。  
鸣人也感到焦躁，刚才面对17岁佐助跟现在大人的佐助是截然不同的两回事，所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，鸣人回想起刚才跟17岁佐助的场景，舔了断肢的操作实在是——想想都让七代目面红耳赤。  
而32岁的佐助看到这个画面，鸣人一边被他含着手指，眼神闪烁，满脸通红，该不会鸣人刚才去的那个时空已经跟17岁的他……

“该不会让他进去了吧？”  
“进去哪里？”

鸣人瞪大蓝眼，然后感觉自己的屁股被须佐的手拍了一下，七代目望着佐助理所当然的表情，顿时惊掉了下巴。

卧槽——佐助你竟然在吃你自己的醋？

“佐助你在想什么啊那好歹也是17岁的你啊？我对17岁的你下手，这、这这我可是七代目火影啊！对孩子下手什么的！”  
“所以没做？”  
“做、做什么啊！话说你也见到17岁的我了，你们做了什么？”

听到焦点转到自己身上佐助也不恼，反而有些开心，他很少见到鸣人也有点吃醋的样子。

“坐床上，聊聊天。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“他好奇我的断手。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“然后他舔了我的断肢处。”  
“嗯……”  
“作为惩罚，我把他口了。”  
“什么？佐助你！你都很久没帮我口了！喂喂你这样才是有出轨嫌疑吧！”

佐助舔了舔嘴唇，看到了有些炸毛的鸣人，他实在忍不住了，低头吻上鸣人开阖的嘴唇。  
刚才32岁鸣人的气味对佐助来说跟春药没什么两样，那样干燥的，令人舒服的，只属于他的漩涡鸣人，他现在努力汲取，两人舌头在彼此口中正面交锋，佐助的舌头顶弄鸣人上颚，转而又去安抚鸣人毫无章法的舌头，在鸣人不敌而换气的几秒钟，口水都溢出来些许。  
一吻结束，两个人都想要对方想要得发疯，彼此下腹摩擦，硬得要爆炸了。

佐助速度拉下了鸣人的橘色外套，他在扒鸣人裤子的时候，鸣人也起身动作，脱掉了他的外套跟上衣往床下一甩，也开始脱佐助的背心与上衣，露出佐助精壮且苍白的身体。鸣人吞了吞口水，心想他男人身材真的好，跟17岁的时候截然不同，壮硕了一整圈。

佐助一手握着鸣人的阴茎，沿着根部舔湿了囊袋，须佐的手臂把七代目健壮的大腿往上推，露出了两片翘臀中间，有些颤抖开阖着的穴口。  
佐助轻叹，他也呼吸急促，对上他爱人的视线，蓝色的双眼弥漫着水雾，形状美好的胸肌上面挺起了淡粉色乳头，佐助放开鸣人硬得笔直的阴茎，手上还有些湿润黏腻的前列腺液，右手顺着一块一块的腹肌来到了肿胀挺立的乳头，长茧的手搓揉着七代目的胸部，七代目也难耐的发出低喘。  
鸣人手上也没闲着，半身往他那一侧的床头柜靠近，伸手拉开抽屉拿出了润滑剂，抛到了床单上。  
佐助见到那一管在鸣人翘臀旁边的润滑剂，知道爱人也是等他等得够呛，但佐助觉得他还可以再耐心一点。

“所以你没对17岁的我做什么？”  
“就舔了。”心虚。  
“……”  
“佐助也帮17岁的我口了，这样算扯平了吧！”

鸣人想到他对小佐助做得事情还是心虚的不行，只是他跟佐助明明就做得差不多。

“自己来。”

佐助微愠地收回手，居高临下的视线扫射着鸣人，那一管润滑液又被丢到鸣人的腹肌上，冰凉的瓶身让鸣人绷紧了腹部，最后在大醋桶的注视之下打开了润滑剂，他缠满绷带的手掰开了他一边的屁股，另一手涂满了润滑剂，在佐助的目光下有些羞耻，但是是佐助啊，只有佐助才可以的啊。  
自己把手指伸进去让鸣人发出了轻吟，早就在两人亲吻之前就已经有些迫不及待了，一只手指钻进去搅了搅，然后两指并拢，再往里面塞入，往他已经痒了很久的地方一按。

“啊！”

自己来做扩张总是十分羞耻，他也看不到，只能用手指去感受，还有佐助专注的表情，以及佐助跪着，但可以看到两腿之间高耸的性器。  
鸣人脑海中闪过了刚才17岁佐助的肉棒在自己口中的感觉，手指的动作也加快了，在深深地按了两下之后，撑开两指拔出来，两手都来到自己的膝窝，让沾满润滑液的穴口对着佐助。

“佐助……进来……”

见到爱人如此这般的色诱，佐助也忍不住了，拿起润滑液也往自己的性器上一抹，一举入侵，攻城掠地。  
两人都难以自制的叫了出来，佐助感受到鸣人的甬道像是无数饥渴了很久的小嘴，贪婪的吞吃他性器上的每一寸，在鸣人耳边呼出浊气，然后咬上他的耳垂，下半身不再给鸣人任何喘息的机会，开始操弄。  
鸣人被佐助填得满满的，前列腺也被粗大碾压，他发出了舒爽地哭喊，而他龟头吐出的液体也濡湿了佐助大半边的腹部，佐助时快时慢的韵律更是带领他前往高潮。

“哈，好棒……”  
“你今天咬得好紧，嗯？是在想着17岁的我吗？”  
“才不是……嗯啊……”

鸣人否认，他已经完全沉浸在欲望里面，佐助的硕大又推进去了些许，低下头来一手捏着鸣人奶头，另一边则是一口含住，佐助深知乳头是鸣人的弱点，毕竟他一手调教了15年。  
两边都摧残的差不多了，佐助看着鸣人性感的脸庞，咬着下唇，硕大在鸣人体内像是找寻什么，然后一举顶上，鸣人瞪大双眼，里面一阵收缩，佐助勾起笑容。

“17岁的我有办法插得这么深吗？”  
“……佐助！”  
“都不知道七代目里面这么深还有个敏感点呢。”  
“呜！佐助都说了我跟17岁的你没做……哈啊……”

鸣人受不了了，刚才佐助的前端真的顶到了一个好舒服的地方，比已经被持续来回辗压的前列腺还舒服，想要更多的鸣人放开了他的膝窝，修长的双腿来到佐助身后交叉，佐助没想到鸣人竟然自己把他往前推进，上半身也马上被鸣人双手环抱，像是一起拖进欲望的深渊一般。  
然而佐助也顾不了这么多了，鸣人的体内随着最深处那一点的开发也随之收紧，佐助大力抽插，而鸣人也配合佐助的动作扭动腰部，也用大腿夹紧他男人精壮的腰身。

“啊——！”

精液几乎同时喷洒，鸣人体内深处的敏感点正被充满生命力的精液浇灌，高潮汹涌而至席卷全身，鸣人也在佐助的腹肌上射得一塌糊涂。

鸣人觉得跟佐助这次做爱真是爽过头了，眼神晃了一下才重拾焦点，瞪着正在擦拭彼此的佐助，一开口却发现满满都是情欲的沙哑。

“混蛋，17岁的不也是你，至于吃这么大的醋吗？”  
“……你只能被『我』干，吊车尾的。”

32岁的佐助不屑，把鸣人揽入怀中，鸣人动了动嘴角还想说什么，不过算了吧，谁叫他爱人从以前到现在都没变的就是那股独占欲呢。

-end-


End file.
